Engine performance is an important factor for ascertaining fuel efficiency and emission production of an internal combustion engine. Of the many ways for determining engine performance, one method is by determining the temperatures of a combustion chamber during operation. By determining the combustion temperature and amount of fuel injected to the combustion chamber, it is possible to determine how efficiently the fuel within the combustion chamber is being burned.
Past attempts to determine these temperatures have utilized thermocouple temperature sensors located within the combustion chambers. However, prior methods have not been entirely accurate. For example, surrounding components of the internal combustion engine often cause interference with temperature signals of the combustion chamber. Also, the temperature of the combustion chambers are not correlated to other operational conditions of the engine, such as fuel injection rate, engine speed or otherwise. Still further, other variances in the engine system and detection system often fail to provide for calibration of the sensing system such as specific location of temperature sensors or otherwise.